como saber que eres fan de FF7
by sakura himura
Summary: SORRY POR LA TARDANZA, PROMETO SEGUIR PRONTO...
1. Cloud

**Como saber que eres fan de......Cloud.....**

te pones cantidades industriales de gel y spray (por Sakura_himura)

alucinas con que las materias de la escuela te daran un poder en especial (funkylove)

te pintas el pelo de rubio (por funkylove y Dark_Shaman)

cuentas la vida de tu mejor amigo como su fuera tuya (por Funkylove)

fanfarroneas de que eres alguien importante y en realidad eres un do nadie  (por Funkylove)

alucinas con que el gobierno de tu pais tratara de destruir al mundo  (por Sakura_himura)

te unes ya de perdis a Green Peace  (por Sakura_himura)

alucinas que andas constantemente en triangulos amorosos......y no te decides por nadie (por Funkylove)

estas enamorado/a de tu mejor amiga/o de la infancia y tratas de impresionarla/o 

(por Funkylove)

 te vas a una ciudad nueva y le dices a tus nuevos amigos que tu ciudad natal fue destruida (por Funkylove)

alucinas que te tomaste una foto con tu artista favorito y al verla te das cuenta que no, y quien esta ahi es tu mejor amigo  (por Funkylove)

Comparas tu ciudad con Midgar  (por Arken Elf)

tu armas favoritas son las espadas de extraña apariencia (por Arken Elf)

vives tu vida pensando que eres otra persona  (por Arken Elf)

**************************************************************

**notas de autora:**

espero que les alla gustado esto...o.o

y si quieren cooperar con ideas seran bienvenidas n_n

y muchas gracias a Arken Elf por sus cooperaciones ñ_____ñ


	2. Vincent

**Como saber que eres fan de......Vincent.....**

cada vez que dices algo te la pasas haciendo poses extrañas (por funkylove)

cada vez que te enojas con tus hermanos, finjes que te transformas en bestia o.O (por Fukylove)

tienes complejo de vampirillo (por Sakurahimura)

eres melodramatico (por Darkshaman y funkylove)

en caso de ser hombre, te consigues una novia que se llame Lucrecia (por funkylove)

Escribes 36-10-59-97 en el borde de los cuadernos (por Kami-chan)

Te dejas crecer el cabello (que por cierto, es negro) y te compras una bandana roja que una vez puesta no te sacas

jamás (Y al que te pregunte si eres sanosuke de Rurouni kenshin lo haces pulpa ) (por kami-chan)

Vas a clases de tiro con pistola (por Kami-chan)

Te sabes de memoria lo que dice Vinny cuando lo sacas del ataúd (Sobre Lucrecia y sus años durmiendo ) (por Kami-chan)

Le dices Vinny (por Kami-chan)

Le pones Vinny y/o Vincent a algún peluche, perro o gato que tengas (o a todos ) (por Kami-chan)

Te la pasas AÑOS tratando de crear una teoria lógica de por que ni Vincent ni Yuffie aparecen en el final de FF7 (por Kami-chan)

-Odias a Hojo a muerte (Pro le agradeces ke lo haya encerrado en un ataud para ke se conserve bienXDD (por Albhedchan)

-Vas vestid de rojo y negro cuando vas al instituto (por Albhedchan)

-Duerme en un ataud (el ke pueda �) (por Albhedchan)

**16 de diciembre de 2004 (Actualizacion….por: Albhedchan)**

-Te haces una garra (y si no tienes exito te dejas crecer las uñas XD)

-Te subes a los arboles para demostrar a tus amigos tus saltos (Advent

children)

-Te pones lentillas rojas y una capa roja.

-Cuando alguien t intenta despertar para ir al cole le contestas:

"Dejadme dormir o despertarme de la pesadilla "

-Le sueltas a tu amigo paranoias (Advent children)

-Cuando estas en gimnacia corres como un ninja XDD

**notas de autora:**

Muchas gracias a Kami-chan y Albhedchan por sus cooperaciónes para este…..fic? nn

Gracias de nuevo a Albhedchan por ayudarnos con este fic….ññ


	3. Yuffie

**Como saber que eres fan de......Yuffie.....**

Le pedis a todos tus amigos materias (por Ms.Loner-Rei Ayanami)

Te convertis en ninja  (por Ms.Loner-Rei Ayanami)

Te buscas un Cloud (ver capítulo 1) para robarle lo que tenga  (por Ms.Loner-Rei Ayanami)

Vivis en un bosque  (por Ms.Loner-Rei Ayanami)

andas happy todo el tiempo (por funkylove)

te vas de tu casa a recorrer el mundo para robar materia (por Sakura_Himura)

alucinas que eres muy sensible para subir a barcos y te la pasas guacareando  (por Dark_shaman)

Notas de autora:

Jejejeje…pos aquí esta este capitulin el cual dedico a Yuffie Kisaragi -à Ms.Loner-Rei Ayanami, jijijiji…que bueno que te ha gustado este fic. XD

Y vamos gente!!!! Sigan aportando!!!!  ^o^


	4. Aeris

**Como saber que eres fan de......Aeris.....**

-Alucinas con que eres la ultima/o de tu especie (por SakuraHimura)

-Alucinas con que puedes hablar con el planeta y los muertos o.O (por DarkShaman)

-Quieres poner tu propia floreria o ya de perdis venderlas en la calle (por Funkylove)

-Te vistes de rosa todo el tiempo - (por Sakura Himura)

-Te alucinas rezando para invocar a Holy (por Dark Shaman)

-Cuando mueras pides ke te sepulten en un lago …XD (por Dark Shaman)

-Tienes delirio por los chicos rubios de peinado extravagante (por Funkylove)

-Te la pasas metido/a en la iglesia y ni eres religioso o.O (por Funkylove)

-Quieres poner tu jardin en la iglesia y lo unico que consigues es que te tachen de loca/o (por Funkylove)

16/Dic/04

Por: Albhedchan

-te dejas undir por tu amigo o novio en la piscina de tu apartamento (y no vale salir a respirar XDD

-Dices tener un exnovio ke se fue a soldado

Notas de autora:

T.T ke feliz soy, crei ke este…fic?, ya estaba en el olvido…..snif snif……y bueno gracias por sus reviews….BH K, Aprendis, Albhedchan y Starfire10 nn

Sigan mandando sus reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! -


	5. Sephiroth

**Como saber que eres fan de......Sephiroth.....**

- te tiñes el pelo de blanco plateado y cuanto te dicen que luces como un viejo te da depresion (por Cibeles)

-alucinas con que tu y el planeta seran uno solo (por Sakurahimura)

-te pones ropa negra igualita a la de seph y cuando te dicen señora..te kieres morir( para los chicos ) (por Cibeles)

-te haces una katana de dos metro de papel aluminio ( no te la compras por ke eres tacaño) (por Cibeles)

-alucinas con ke te volviste un viajero del lifestream y obtuviste el conocimiento de los Ancients (por Dak shaman)

-tienes tendencias homicidas y terroristas al tratar de matar a un viejo empresario de una mega empresa de tu ciudad (por Cibeles)

-Alucinas con ke el planeta le pertence a tu madre y según tu se lo kieres devolver (por SakuraHimura)

-kieres hacer la escena, en la cual se va entre las llamas y te das cuenta que eres una persona de carne y hueso y kedas con quemaduras de extrema gravedad y te das cuenta de tu triste realidad (por Cibeles)

-te dejas crecer la melena como la de Sephy y luego te andan diciendo ke pareces chika (por Funkylove)

-Alucinas con ke debes destruir a los humanos ke acabaron con tu raza (por Dark shaman)

-Andas diciendole a medio mundo ke son unas marionetas y ke no tienen sentimientos, luego te toman por loco y ya no se acrecan a ti (por Dark shaman)

-Alucinas con ke cada cometa o meteoro ke se acerca a la Tierra se trata en realidad de Meteor, y ke Sephiroth lo invoco para acabar con nosotros (por Funkylove)

16/dic/04

- Dices a tus amigos ke tienes dos madres (jenova y lucrecia) ke por navidades te dan el doble de regalos y cariño XD (por : Albhedchan)

- Apareces en los recuerdos de tipos rubios a los ke se le ha muerto la novia y van chuleando con su movil XD (por : Albhedchan)

- Dices ke vas a ser un dios (mientras te pones la cancion de one winged angel) (por : Albhedchan)

- Hablan de ti como si fueras una leyenda XDD (por : Albhedchan)

**Pekeño**** paréntesis para los fans de los "Clones"**

-Alucinas con ke Sephiroth te esta llamando para la "Reunion" (por Sakura Himura)

-Te envuelves en una tela negra (por Dark shaman)

- Te mandas a hacer un tatuaje con tu numero favorito (por Sakura Himura)

Notas de autora:

Holas, jejeje, me aparesco después de 1 mes!

Gracias Cibeles por tu cooperación!!!!

Aprovecho este espacio para hacerles una invitacion, a mi foro de final fantasy 7…y a ke formen parte del Clan Advent-Marionette, para fans de Saber Marionette y FF7!!!!

(mas información en el foro The Promised Land seccion Acerca del foro)

Los esperamos!!!! ññ

(la direccion esta en mi perfil) ññ

Sigan mandando sus reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! -


	6. Barret y Tifa

**Como saber que eres fan de......Barret.....**

Crees ke los soldados de una gran empresa han matado a tu familia y te han herido el brazo. (por: Akuma no ningen)

Montas una grupo terrorista para ke no se mate al planeta extrayendole su energia (por: Akuma no ningen)

Te da por adoptar un hijo/a (por Dark shaman)

Alucinas con ponerte un arma en la mano Oo (por sakura himura)

**Como saber que eres fan de......Tifa….**

- Te da por poner tu propio bar o.O (por Sakura himura)

- Vives enamorada/o de tu amigo de la infancia (por Dark shaman)

- Te la vives dandole de suer combos a la gente…XD

- Obligas a algun chico/a a hacer una promesa de ke te ira a salvar si hay algun peligro O.o

- En caso de no poder poner un bar, ya de perdis te vulvas guia turistica de tu pueblo.

Notas de autora:

Muchsimias gracias por sus reviews a:

Akuma no ningen

Salem Saori

Albhedchan

Alias-Hawk

Selene

T.T lamento no haber podido actualizar antes pero ya saben…la escuela y todo eso, jejeje U

Y Selene, seran bienvenidas tus cooperaciones!

Aun faltan muchos personajes por hacer…XD

Alias-Hawk, espero ke te haya gustado lo poco ke puse de Tifa, prometo poner mas cosas mas adelante ññ


	7. sin titulo

SALUDOS A TODOS LOS LECTORES DE DAR LAS GRACIAS A TODOS POR SEGUIR LEYENDO ESTO Y POR SUS REVIEWS…

ALBHED-CHAN, SALEM SAORI…..PROMETO SEGUIR YA VERAN…SOLO TENGANME PACIENCIA KE ANDO ACA DEMASIADO OCUPADAAAAA

MI KERIDA AMIGA SELENE…TU YA SABES LO OCUPADILLA KE ANDO PERO YA VERAS KE EN VACACIONES HARE ALGO POR LA PATRIA…XD

CAROLINE KOLANSKY…JAJAJA, ME ENCANTARON TUS ANECDOTAS ññ

ME ENCANTO EL NUEVO NOMBRE DEL GAME…SEPHIROTH! -

NOS LEEMOS PRONTO!

SAKURAHIMURA


End file.
